1. Field
This relates to a microwave oven.
2. Background
A microwave oven cooks food using microwaves. Some microwave ovens that also have a hood function are generally referred to as a microwave oven having a hood, or as an over-the-range (OTR) type microwave oven. Such a microwave oven having a hood function may include an exhaust function and a lighting function, in addition to the cooking function.